1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to systems and methods for controlling a valve from a remote location. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a self-contained control system for hydraulically actuating a valve actuator, the self-contained control system operable via a remote control device. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to a remotely operated, self-contained control system for operating a double acting hydraulic valve actuator to open and close a valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple valves may be used to control the flow of fluids though widespread and complex pipeline systems. Fluids can be directed to various locations by opening and closing the valves, thereby opening and closing certain fluid circuits of the pipeline system. These valves may be physically located miles apart from each other and may require manual operation to open and close the valves. An extensive amount of time and energy is required to direct and re-direct fluid through the pipeline system using manually operated valves.
Valves are also used as part of wellhead systems that control the flow of fluid to and from an underground reservoir to conduct various wellbore operations. One such operation is known as a hydraulic fracturing operation, during which extremely high pressure fluid is supplied downhole to fracture the reservoir. During the fracturing operation, the area surrounding the wellhead system and the wellhead valves may be subjected to dangerously high levels of pressure. It may be necessary, however, to operate the valves at some point during the fracturing operation. Remote communications may be limited or restricted in the operating field during such type of wellbore operations, thereby requiring manual operation of the wellhead valves and subjecting the valve operators to the dangerous environment.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved valve control systems and methods that are self reliant and can be remotely operated using minimal remote communication when desired.